jackwileyhalmfandomcom-20200214-history
Playhouse Jack Medley 2012
Playhouse Jack Medley 2012 is a Song released in November 20, 2012. Composition #Can You Feel It - The Jacksons #Stronger - Kayne West #Wide Awake - Katy Perry #Boom Boom Pow - Black Eyed Peas #Never Forget - Take That #Hey Jude - The Beatles #One Day Like This - Elbow Characters *Jack Wiley-Halm Scooby-Doo: *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Roger *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones *Velma Dinkley *Scrappy-Doo Arthur: *Arthur Read *D.W. Read *Buster Baxter *Francine Frensky *Binky Barnes *Muffy *The Brain The Simpsons: *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Santa Little Helper *Snowball II *Abraham Simpson *Milhouse Van Pelt *Krusty the Clown Barney & Friends: *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Riff Curious George: *George *The Man with the Yellow Hat The Cat in the Hat Knows Lot About That: *The Cat in the Hat *Thing 1 & 2 *Goldfish *Conrad *Sally Dinosaur Train: *Buddy Super Why!: *Super Why *Wonder Red *Princess Presto *Alpha Pig *Woofster Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: *Daniel Tiger Rescue Heroes Squad: *Danny Cruiser *Ratchet Lopez *Penny Gadget *Jake Rodrick *Joy Easton *Jack Thomason *Max Rex *Bippy the Monkey Teen Titans: *Robin *Beast Boy *Starfire *Cyborg *Raven Dexter's Labratory: *Dexter *Monkey The Powerpuff Girls: *Bubbles *Blossom *Buttercup Ed, Edd N Eddy: *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy Courage the Cowardly Dog: *Courage Codename: Kids Next Door: *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: *Billy *Mandy *Grim Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: *Bloo *Mac *Frankie *Eduardo *Coco *Wilt *Mr. Herriman Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: *Ami *Yumi Camp Lazlo: *Lazlo *Raj *Clam My Gym Partner's A Monkey: *Jake *Adam Lyon The Garfield Show: *Garfield Ben 10: * Ben Tennyson The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: *Flapjack *Captain K'Nuckles *Bubbie Chowder: *Chowder *Kimchi Batman: The Brave and the Bold: *Batman *Plastic Man The Looney Tunes Show: *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig The Amazing World of Gumball: *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson Scaredy Squirrel: *Scaredy Squirrel Thundercats: *Lion-O Young Justice: *Aqualad *Robin *Kid Flash *Superboy The Super Hero Squad: *Iron Man *Hulk *Wolverine *Silver Surfer *Scralet Witch *Thor *Falcon Green Lantern: The Animated Series: *Green Lantern Pokemon: *Ash *Pikachu Relugar Show: *Mordecai *Rigby Adventure Time with Finn & Jake: *Finn *Jake Phineas & Ferb: *Phineas *Ferb *Agent P Fish Hooks: *Milo *Oscar *Bea Gravity Falls: *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Stan Kick Buttowski Surban Daredevil: *Kick Buttowski SpongeBob SquarePants: *Spongebob *Patrick Fairly OddParents: *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof Penguins of Madagascar: *Skipper *Private *Rico *Kowalski *King Julien Fanboy & Chum Chum: *Fanboy *Chum Chum TUFF Puppy: *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: *Po *Shifu *Tigress *Monkey *Crane *Mantis *Viper Lyrics *Jack Wiley-Halm: Hey What's Up, What's Up This is Jack Wiley-Halm. Listen Can You Ready for Playhouse Jack. Okay Everybody Let's Get Started! *Start *Everyone: Can You Feel It Can You Feel It Can You Feel It *Arthur Read: If You Look Around The Whole World's Coming Together Now *Bart Simpson: Every Healthy Smile is hunger and strife to another while *Jack Wiley-Halm: Now Tell Me! *Everyone: Can You Feel It Can You Feel It Can You Feel It *Shaggy Roger: All the Together of the world should be Loving each other wholeheart edly Yeah! *Scooby-Doo: Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh! *Velma & Muffy: Yes It's Alright Take My Message to your brother and tell him twice *Jack Wiley-Halm: Now Tell Me! *Arthur & Bart: Can You *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo: Feel It *Po: Ha Ha! *SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star: Can You *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda: Feel It *Finn & Jake: Ha Ha! *Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto: Can You Feel It *Jack Wiley-Halm: Yeah Come On *Danny Cruiser, Ratchet Lopez, Penny Gadget, Jake Rodrick, Joy Easton, Max Rex, Jack Thomason & Bippy: Can You Feel It! *Gumball & Darwin: Ha Ha! *Buddy & Daniel Tiger: Can You Feel It *Cat, Conrad, Sally, Thing 1, & Thing 2: Ha Ha *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Riff: Can You Feel It! *Mordecai & Rigby: Work It Make It Do It Mix It Harder Better Faster Stronger Sweet! *Iron Man, Hulk, Wolverine, Silver Surfer, The Scarlet Witch, Thor, & Falcon: Now that don't kill me *Milo, Oscar, & Bea: Can Only make me stronger *Flapjack, Captain K'Nuckles, & Bubbie: I Need you hurry up now *The Man with the Yellow Hat: Cause I can't wait much longer *George: Oo Oo *D.W. & Buster: I Know *Homer & Marge: I Got to be Right now *Dexter: Cause I can't get much wronger *Lazlo Raj & Clam: man i've been waitin all night now *Ami & Yumi: that's How Long I've been on ya *Ash: Work It Harder Make It Mix It Stronger *Pikachu: Pika *Garfield: I Need You Right Now *Phineas & Ferb: I Need You Right Now! *Agent P: GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! *Music *Mac: Yeah *Bloo: Alright *Eduardo: Ole! *Wilt: Uh Huh! *Coco: Co Co Co Co! *Ben Tennyson: Cool! *Numbuh 5: 5 *Numbuh 4: 4 *Numbuh 3: 3 *Numbuh 2: 2 *Numbuh 1: 1 Kids Next Door! *Applause *Music *Chowder: That's Was Cool *Crowd: Go Chowder Go! Go! *Daphne: I'm Wide Awake *Velma, D.W., Francine, Muffy, Marge, Lisa: Yeah! *Daphne: I'm Wide Awake I'm Wide Awake I Was an in the Dark I Was falling hard with an Open Heart *Daphne: I'm Wide Awake *Muffy: Yes! *Daphne: How Did I Read The stars so wrong *Bubbles, Blossom, & Buttercup: Hee Hee Hee Hee! *Daphne: I'm Wide Awake and Now It's Clear to me That everything you see Ain't Always what it seem *Daphne: I'm Wide Awake I Was dreaming for so long I Wish you knew Then What I Know now wouldn't dive in *Daphne: Wouldn't Bow Down Gravity Hurts You made it so sweet Till I Woke Up on *Daphne: On the concrete *Daphne, Velma, D.W., Francine, Muffy, Marge, & Lisa: Falling from Cloud 9! Crashing from the high *Dudley: Arf *Kitty: Yeah! *Daphne: I'm Letting go tonight Yeah I'm Falling from Cloud 9 *Maggie: Binkys *Shaggy: Gotta Get Get Get Get That! *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Scrappy-Doo, Arthur, Buster, Binky, Brain, Homer, Bart, Krusty, & Milhouse: Boom Boom Boom *Scooby-Doo: Gotta Get That! *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Scrappy-Doo, Arthur, Buster, Binky, Brain, Homer Bart, Krusty, & Milhouse: Boom Boom Boom! Boom Boom Boom! Boom Boom Boom! Boom Boom Boom! *Shaggy: I Got the hit that beat the block you get that bass overload I Got the that rock and roll that future flow That digital spit Next level visual shit I Got that (Boom Boom Boom) How the beat bang (Boom Boom Boom) *Velma: I Like that boom boom pow them chicken jackin' my style They try copy my swagger I'm On that next shit now I'm so 3008 You so 2000 and late I got that boom boom boom That future boom boom boom Let me get it now *Drum Boom *Everyone: Never forget where you've come here from Never pretend that it's all real Somedy soon this will be someone else's dream (woooooooooah!) Someone Else's dream *Everyone: Naaaaaaa na na na na na na Na na na Hey Jude Naaaaaaaa Na Na na na na na Na na na Hey Jude *Everyone: Throw those curtains wide One day like this a year'd see me right Throw those curtains wide One day like this a year'd see me right Throw those curtains wide One day like this a year'd see me right Throw those curtains wide One day like this a year'd see me right! *Ends *Everyone: Applause *Jack Wiley-Halm: That's Right You Made It! Now You Finished! Category:Songs